Warmth
by XbeyondorigarmiX
Summary: After an attack which lead to Chris almost drowning. Chris wakes up in an abandoned cave with his partner Aaron who happened to save his life. Chris struggles to find a way to warm up but Aaron thinks he has the perfect idea to warm up his partner. Chris x Male OC


Summary ~ Chris x Male OC

After an attack which lead to Chris almost drowning. Chris wakes up in an abandoned cave with his partner Aaron who happened to save his life. Chris struggles to find a way to warm up but Aaron thinks he has the perfect idea to warm up his partner.

This is just basically smut with some kind of plot so if you don't like don't read!

"Chris stay with me! I can't have you falling asleep on me now" the voice sounded muffled to Chris he felt so cold...so tired, he recognised it was his partner Aaron's voice but it sounded so far away.

He breathed out before he felt his eyelids close again the darkness feeling so welcoming to him. "Stay with me Chris!" He called out again he wanted to sleep, he felt to exhausted but he knew he had to try to stay awake for the sake of his life. Chris' eyes slowly opened again but his vision was blurred. He could make out the silhouette of his partner wrapping something around him. Chris let out a soft groan as he felt his body go limp and darkness consume him again.

Chris slowly opened his eyes feeling his heart skip a beat at the unfamiliar environment around him. "Look who's finally awake!" Called out a familiar voice. Chris slowly turned his head to see Aaron sitting on the floor against the cave wall one leg stretched out while the other was bent.

Chris breathed out as he felt relief at the sight of his partner alive and no sign of injuries. "W-w-where's S-Sheva?" Chris called out teeth chattering as his whole body refused to warm up.

"She's with Josh" he responded calmly "remember we split up before we got attacked? you almost drowned...luckily because of my quick actions I was able to save your ass" he continued with a smirk.

"Well t-t-thank you" Responded Chris struggling with his words.

"But you're not out of the woods yet, I found some blankets and stuff don't know how in an abandoned cave but I did and I've tried to wrap you up in them and I hope you don't mind I removed your clothes as I don't want my partner dying from hypothermia" he explained.

Chris looked down before he felt heat rise to his cheeks at the realisation that he was completely naked under the blankets.

Aaron stood up from where he was sitting before turning to rummage through his bag, pulling out a big flask and screwing the lid off. Walking over to Chris he kneeled down in front of him pouring the warm contents into the cup. He placed his hand on Chris' back trying to push him into a sitting position before bringing the cup to his lips.

"W-what is it?" He muttered turning to look at Aaron. "It's a herbal drink I usually bring some when I'm out, you never know when killing B.O.W's when you might need a warm drink" he responded with a smirk, If Chris didn't feel so weak or cold he'd chuckle. He leaned forward taking a sip of the drink, it was warm but seeing as he probably had the drink for a while he could feel the drink slightly getting cold.

Chris moved his head away from the cup feeling his body still shaking from the cold. "Shit" muttered Aaron placing the cup down on the floor before turning back to look at his partner. "We need to get you warm and fast" he muttered before wrapping his arms around Chris, Chris was taken back in surprise but the body heat coming from Aaron felt so welcoming to him.

Chris rested his head on Aaron's shoulder as Aaron's hands rested on Chris broad arms, frantically rubbing them in a back and forth motion to try and get some kind of warmth to Chris. "I'm running out of ideas to warm you up Redfield!" He said as he continued rubbing his arms.

"I contacted Sheva while you were passed out, they won't be able to get to where we are until possibly the evening" he muttered before he felt an idea creep into his head, something so devilish as a smirk creeped to his face and he could feel his body heat up at even the thought of his idea.

"Actually..." he started as he slowly moved his arms away before looking at Chris, face pale, eyes rimmed a pale red and his teeth chattering.

"I can think of one way WE can get warm" he said with a smirk on his face. Chris' eyebrows pushed together with confusion at what his partner had in mind what did he mean we?

"I'm just saying we're abandoned in this cave no signs of monsters or BOW's, Sheva and Josh won't be here until the evening" he continued to explain.

"W-what a-are you trying to g-get at?" He stuttered wrapping the blankets tighter around himself. Chris noticed a change in Aaron's eyes, his whole body language and how he began to speak...was he hearing lust in his voice?

"I'm saying why don't me and you have a little fun?"

Chris looked up at Aaron, eyes wide how could his partner actually ask him something like that?! Sure he's a good looking guy but still he's probably lying in this cave dying of hypothermia and his partner wants to fuck him?!

"Y-you can f-forget it!" He called out pushing his partner away before lying back down, wrapping the blankets tighter around himself. Aaron stepped back throwing his hands up in surrender "I'm just trying to help, you would warm up a lot quicker than all this other shit we've tried and I'm just saying after all the shit we've been through don't we deserve to have at least a little bit of fun" he responded back.

"I'm f-fine!" Spat Chris before turning to face away from his partner who by the looks of things can't keep it in his pants. "Well if you change your mind, don't hesitate to call me over" he chuckled before walking away to lean against the wall again.

Chris continued shivering, teeth chattering while trying to warm himself up. Maybe it wasn't such a bad option?...he would warm up quicker and it's not like Aaron is a stranger, he's someone that has had close contact with the BSSA for a years and he's been trustworthy during his missions with Chris, Sheva and Josh and Goddamn he saved his life back there! He could have left him to drown but he didn't.

Chris was stubborn he didn't want to admit that maybe he was a slight bit interested but he didn't exactly want to admit defeat and take up his partner's offer. Chris wrapped the blankets tighter around himself as his body continued to shiver. Looking at his hands they looked almost blue. Chris nervously bit his lip before trying to speak up.

"I-I've never d-done it with a guy b-before" he muttered. There was silence before Aaron spoke up "so what are you trying to say?" He responded, Chris could hear the smirk in his voice.

"O-ok" stuttered Chris wether it was because of the cold or because of what was about to happen. Slowly he stood up keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around him before turning to face Aaron.

A smirk creeped up on Aaron's face before he moved his finger in a curling motion for Chris to come closer. Aaron reached out towards Chris pulling him down into his lap. Suddenly everything about this situation felt so intimate even though Chris was still shivering he could feel the heat begin to rise to his cheeks.

He didn't think that when he met Aaron and was assigned to work with him that he would be sitting in his lap completely naked as Aaron looked up at him. Chris felt his breath hitch as Aaron slowly leaned forward towards his neck. Slowly his fingers hooked under part of the blanket around his neck before pulling it down slightly.

That when he felt his tongue, warm, wet slowly slide up his neck. Chris' breath hitched and his fingers crushed tightly around the blanket at the sensation, it was...nice. He closed his eyes as he felt warm lips press against his throat in a teasing kiss. Before he felt those lips trail up his neck, across his jawline until finally his lips.

It was different it wasn't terrible but it was different compared to a woman when Aaron kissed him. He felt Aaron's hand reach up to his cheek to cup it as he pulled him deeper into the kiss. Chris being in the position he's in now didn't expect to enjoy this as much as he was. Chris panted for breath as Aaron pulled away from his lips leaving a small trail of saliva connecting to each other's lips.

Chris watched with anticipation and curiosity as Aaron's placed two fingers into his own mouth swirling his tongue around his own fingers to get them as wet as possible. Chris watched as his partner slowly pulled his fingers out of his mouth before placing one hand teasingly under the blanket and on Chris' thigh. He felt his breath hitch as the warm hand resting on his cold thigh before his hand gave a reassuring squeeze as his other hand containing his wet fingers went under the blanket.

Chris felt himself jump a little as he felt fingers at his entrance slowly circling around the sensitive untouched skin. Aaron smirked leaning forward "just relax Chris" he whispered licking the shell of his ear casing Chris to gasp. He bit his lip as I felt one finger slowly enter him. It didn't hurt it just felt weird...uncomfortable that's when he felt the second finger enter him.

Slowly Aaron began to move his fingers inside him and Chris began to feel a burning desire in him. This was actually starting to feel good, Aaron bit his lip looking up at Chris in his lap, face looking flustered, half lidded eyes, biting his lip to keep his moans in. Aaron had always had an attraction to Chris there was just something about him he wanted and he knew he had to have so to be honest he was actually quite surprised to be in the situation he was in but god he was loving every second of it.

He continued moving and curling his fingers before he felt something smooth, teasingly he stroked his fingers across the surface watching Chris face before he pushed his fingers against the flesh causing Chris to moan out loud, clutching now onto Aaron as he continued abusing that spot inside him.

"F-fuck!" He moaned out loud resting his head on Aaron's shoulder and gripping onto his jacket as he let out a needy whine. Slowly Aaron began to slide his fingers out causing Chris to let out a whine in protest. "W-what?"

"Easy Chris" he started with a smirk removing his jacket "only now we're getting to the fun part" he whispered as he removed his shirt. Aaron was pretty buff not as much as Chris but he was getting there and Chris felt himself looking at his body.

Chris could feel Aaron's clothed erection rock hard against his naked body causing him to feel more flustered. Aaron reached down to the zip on his own pants pulling the zipper down along with his pants and briefs.

Chris felt himself tense up as he felt his partner line up against his entrance. "Just relax" he whispered before he felt Aaron slowly push himself in. Chris bit his lip, ok this hurt like a bitch. Chris let out a shaky breath that embarrassingly came out like a whine as Aaron pushed deeper into him.

Aaron stopped as he was now all the way in Chris. Chris panted, leaning his head against his partner's shoulder, he could feel Aaron's smirk against his ear. "You're so tight Chris and all for me to see" he whispered causing a shock of pleasure to travel all down his body.

Aaron reached his hands down onto Chris' hips, pushing the blanket off him feeling it slide off Chris' body and drop to the floor, leaving him now fully exposed. Chris lowered his head keeping control of his breathing as Aaron scanned his eyes across his body before he felt him slowly pull out.

Chris gasped out a strangled moan as Aaron slammed back into him. His arm gripped onto Aaron's shoulders. This is something Aaron had always imagined in his dreams that Chris would be in his lap, riding his dick with his mouth open moaning and gasping out loud.

Aaron reached one hand up and gripped Chris hair, tilting his head back exposing his neck to him. As Aaron continued thrusting into him he leaned forward to bite and lavish at his neck again "you're being so good to me Chris" he whispered before gently biting his ear.

"A-Aaron...f-fuck!" Chris moaned out loud gripping tighter onto his partner's shoulders moving in time with his thrusts. Chris never ever considered doing anything like this with a guy but he never thought it would feel this good either, he bit his lip moving to meet with Aaron's thrusts.

"Now come on!" Called out Aaron placing the hand that was in his hair now under his chin, placing his thumb on Chris' lip pulling the plump flesh away from his teeth "I wanna hear you, your moans are fucking music to my ears" he groaned picking up the speed in his thrusts.

"F-fuck!" Called out Chris as he felt him slam into that spot again.

"Right t-there!" He whispered reaching up to grip onto Aaron's dark hair.

"Oh...you mean here?" Responded Aaron in a teasing tone before slamming into that spot again.

"Y-Yes!" Moaned out Chris gripping his hair tighter.

Aaron's hand reached down wrapping itself around Chris' leaking length as he began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Aaron smirked as he felt Chris' legs begin to shake and tremble. "Do you think you can cum for me Chris?" He groaned as he continued stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Chris moaned out gripping onto his shoulder and hair tightly as his legs trembled, toes curled, sweat all over his body as he moved in time with his trusts. The sweat on his body glistened in the darkness of the cave but fuck he looked mouthwatering to Aaron.

"F-fuck A-A-Aaron!" Moaned out Chris as Aaron repetitively slammed into that sweet spot inside him and continued stroking his length until he felt release overtake him. Chris moaned out loud as he released onto his partner's hand and Aaron continued thrusting inside him building on his release. The feel of Chris clenching around him was enough to have him releasing inside his partner.

Aaron gasped as he released inside Chris before placing his head against Chris' as they caught their breath. The only sound to be heard was pants and breaths between the two and for someone who could have died of Hypothermia Chris was now radiating with heat.

"Um..Aaron?" Breathed Chris finally being the one to break the silence between the two.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...I mean I wanna make sure I'm completely warm" Aaron smirked as he felt himself already hardening at the thought of this happening again.


End file.
